Episode 769 (29th April 1968)
Plot Stan has been given his cards from the building site but hides them from Hilda, complaining he has various ailments instead to get out of going to work. Unable to face the music, he leaves the house in a temper. Dennis feels depressed that he can't afford a big fancy wedding for him and Jenny. She assures him that it's not important to him. They set the date for 29th May in London. Hilda takes Stan's sandwiches to the building site and finds out from an injured Reg Barton that he's been sacked. Shirley shows off a new outfit she's bought to Ray. Their antics in the yard annoy a conscientiously working Jerry. Jenny gets a letter from her mother saying that Monica is getting married during the same month to a bank manager. They consider having a double wedding. Albert suggests to Gordon that he gets a girlfriend and promises to find a suitable one for him. Hilda confronts Stan and insists he goes to Len and begs for his old job back. Jack and Annie offer their congratulations to Jenny and quibble over their own wedding. Elsie is interested in meeting Jenny's parents. Len returns and congratulates Jenny. He doesn't give Elsie the chance to tell him that Ray's at the yard. Stan becomes masterful to get Hilda out of the way before he can start creeping around Len who gives him his old job back. Jenny rings Mr Sutton who refuses to pay for two weddings and prioritises Monica because she's marrying better prospects. Dennis decides they'll marry in Weatherfield instead of London. Albert suggests to Annie that Lucille would make a good girlfriend for Gordon. Annie lets Hilda choose one of her hats to borrow for Dennis's wedding and she goes for a heavily-veiled one which she can't see through. Jerry finds Len in the yard and they bicker that he's back a week late. Jerry finds that Stan has been taken on and is told that he's employed someone else in the meantime. Len is furious when Ray enters the yard and he realises who it is that Jerry's talking about. He insists Ray's not working in his yard. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Jenny Sutton - Mitzi Rogers *Site Workman - Ted Morris *Reg Barton - Brian Peck *Shirley Walton - Stephanie Turner Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Maisonettes' building site *Fairclough and Booth - Yard Notes *The scene on the Maisonettes' building site was OB recorded on the Grape Street set. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Preparations for a special occasion *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,700,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1968 episodes